


I Know This Much Is True

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Artist Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Background Relationships, Booker is a good bro, Booker | Sebastian le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, Teacher Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, eventual pairing, poor nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Joe's sister is getting married and he's lied about having a date, let alone a partner. What's a man to do? Ask the man he's been pining after for years if he'll be his fake date of course.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 109
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

Joe: I fucked up.

Nico: What did you do?

Joe: My sister is getting married next month and I told them I have a boyfriend. 

Nico: Okay, stage some pictures and just say he couldn’t make it. It’s one night.

Joe: There’s more to it. Can I come over?

Nico: As if you have to ask. The door is open and I'm in the kitchen.

Getting up from the couch, Joe got dressed in his basketball shorts and tank top before crossing the hall to Nicky’s apartment. Letting himself in he smiled at the sight of the singing in Italian to himself and dancing while he cooked dinner. Sighing softly, Yusef watched the unspoken love of his life look so at home. Joe wanted so badly to wrap his arms around Nicky's waist, to kiss his neck, and sway with him. To pull him in to dance through the small space and have Nicky love him just as much and he did him. Heavens he had it bad. Joe’s been enamored with Nicky since the day he moved in four years ago, now they were the best of friends. He could never bring himself to confess his feelings though, what if they weren’t returned? What if it ruined their friendship? He'd rather have Nicky in his life and love silently than tell him and lose him completely. 

“Hey Nicky,” he greeted sitting down at the small kitchen table. 

Nicky greeted him with a wave of his sauce-covered spoon. “Alright, what brought this on that you had to lie about having a partner?”

Joe scrubbed a hand over his face, “My mother called while I was at practice with Booker. I called her when I got back and she started going on and on about sleeping arrangements for the wedding, and guests. She suggested I share a room with one of my male cousins because I’m single and won’t bring a nice boy home. I’m not sharing a room with one of them for a week,” He groaned. 

Nicky frowned, a week. He asked, “Why do you need to make sleeping arrangements, I thought you said the wedding was here in New York?” Nicky brought over their food, while Joe got up to get their drinks. 

“The wedding is in New York, upstate though. They are renting a mansion for the whole thing. Being paid for between both our families. It's going to be a week-long event and I don’t think I will survive It," he groaned. 

"Don't be so dramatic, Joe," The Italian chastised. 

"I won't. I won't survive another family gathering with ‘Yusef, no boyfriend?’ or ‘Oh I know a sweet boy for you.’.” He mimicked his aunts the action causing Nicky to laugh.

“No wonder you lied.”

“Exactly,” he sat down with their drinks, “Family is coming in from all over the country. From what my mother said, I think his parents, grandparents, and his groomsmen will be staying at the house. My parents, brother and his wife, bridesmaids, and myself. I think there are enough rooms for 24 people if they are doubling up. There is a hotel that the rest of the family will be staying at. Some won’t be coming until later in the week,” he speared a few noodles.

Nicky listened quietly as he usually did, taking in the information to process before asking, “But why a week?” 

Covering his mouth, the older man answered, “They are doing everything,” he finished what was in his mouth, “Because everyone has to come in, there’s going to be a cocktail party the first night with light fair, the second day a bit of a picnic/ family meet and greet. I know they are doing the bachelor and bachelorette parties and the rehearsal dinner that week as well. Saturday is the wedding, Sunday we leave. Or Friday is the wedding and Saturday we leave. One of the two,” 

That was a lot to take in. But he knew how much Joe hated going to family events, he'd come home looking so disheartened. “I’ll be your fake boyfriend," The Italian proclaimed.

“Really?”

Nodding Nicky smiled, “I can’t leave you to face them all alone,” 

Standing up Joe leaned over the table to kiss Nicky’s forehead smearing sauce as he did so, “Sorry,” he cleaned it up, “You are a lifesaver,”

“Works out for me. I need a vacation. That and it’s the week following the end of school so I’ll be set,” he chuckled. 

It was a week with Joe. A week of them together, with his family. He could keep up that little lie to himself that Joe wasn’t meant to be his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Nicky further solidify their lie.

Booker shook his head as he kicked the ball in Joe’s direction, “So do you think you’ll finally confess your undying feelings for him?”

At the same time they both replied, “To risk the chance of losing him, you’re out of your mind,”

Joe frowned as Booker followed it with, “Stop giving me the same excuse and I wouldn’t answer for you. Look you know Nicky is gay, just ask him out already, Joe, damn,” He pushed his hair away from his eyes. It was sad watching his best friend love this man and not act on it. Nicky had gotten out of a relationship just earlier that year and now was the chance for Joe to swoop in. They all did.

“I can’t. We’ll go to the wedding, survive the week and when I get back just be ready to let me cry,” 

Kicking the ball in Joe’s direction he got a thought, “How are you even going to make this whole fake dating thing believable? He’s going to be with your family and they are going to want information about you two and if you get separated with different stories you’re fucked,”

Joe stopped, “Shit,” Sebastian had a point, they needed to get some things in order and Joe would be damned if he waited until the last minute to try and go over things in the car.

“I hate it when you are right,” Joe kicked the ball back towards him.

“Yeah, I know. You coming with me to pick up the boys? Been a while since they’ve seen Uncle Joe,” Booker teased.

He nodded getting the ball into his arms, to walk with Booker to get the boys from school. He had to think about this clearly. The way he and Nicky met was fine, Joe smiled at the memory. They’d met at a party through Quynh and Andy since they’d been hosting. He’d been in the city all of six months and still wasn’t having the best time in making friends, he fit right into their little group. He needed to meet with Nicky once he got home from school. 

\--

Since Nicky was working a bit later holding a club meeting, Joe told him he’d pick up something for them to eat and to let himself in when he got home. Getting up to their floor, Nicky went into his own home first to shower, change and drop his bags before shuffling over to Joe’s place. 

“Alright, what happened now? If you have told them that I’m an Australian, I cannot help you,” Nicky teased. He’d already dug himself into this hole and was torturing himself with being able to look but not touch the man. 

Shaking his head Joe nudged the bag of food in Nicky's direction, “No, we have to take some pictures and get a few things straight before I take you next month,”

Pulling a container of dumplings from the bag Nicky’s head cocked in confusion, “We have pictures together, why do we need more?”

“Those are pictures of us looking like friends. We need pictures of us looking like a couple. A pic or two of us cuddled up on the couch, you in my bed or the other way around. Good thing is, you hate upgrades and have a flip phone,” No one would be looking for pictures from that. It would also work for the whole 'I don't use social media' thing, which he didn't.

“Why are we doing all of this,” Nicky asked around a mouthful of food. 

“Because both my mother and my sister will be good for asking these kinds of questions. As far as how we met that's fine, plenty of people meet at parties and start dating. They’re going to ask about our first date though. My sister is going to want to see goofy pictures of us and she knows I'm good for keeping photos,”

“So you want us to stage this a little further so we don’t blow it,” he stated.

“Yes. I know I’m asking a lot of you, I’ll make it up to you,”

Nicky sighed, in truth, he would do anything for Joe. He’d give everything he had if it would make the man happy. “Pastries from the Italian bakery in Manhattan. You know the one I’m talking about,”

Joe did know the one he was talking about. The bakery was a damn good one, the sounds Nicky made when he got to eat their desserts were torture. You’d think he was being made love to the way he moaned. “Deal,” he agreed. 

With a nod, he and Nicky got to work on making simple stories about their dating and a bit about their relationship. Joe went over various pictures of his family to show Nicky who they were so he wouldn't be to confused. Nicky knew what Joe's parents and siblings looked like but a few others were added as well. It was torture for the pair of them and neither knew it. Nicky settled against Joe’s chest pretending to sleep, he only wished it had been real. That he could stay like this and listen to his heart as he was now. They had a few good pictures to look like a couple that had only been dating for about a year without being over the top. 

\--

Booker shook his head when Joe showed him the pictures a few days later at their next practice, “You’re really going all out on this just because you don’t want to deal with your family judging you for being single,” He questioned. 

Joe nodded, “Yes, yes I am, and I’ll go and smile and make nice about all of it. I'm already in a hole here. I can't say I have a boyfriend and then not bring him with me. Kind of gives away that I was lying, pictures or not,” 

Booker finally threw his hands up in defeat, he wouldn’t argue the point anymore. Once Joe usually made up his mind it was done. 

\--

Quynh watched her friend with a hawklike gaze before he turned to her, “Why do you keep staring at me as if I have grown a second head?”

“Because you are being foolish and kind and stupid, Little Brother,” The two were far from related but she always saw Nicky as a little sibling ever since he came to their school to start teaching. “I only hope that you do not find yourself hurt by this. I wish you would tell him how you feel, but I cannot force you too,”

“Thank you.”

They left the conversation at this, Nicky knew this was crazy, knew that he should pull himself together and tell Joe how he felt. How much he cared for him as more than just a friend.

“But does this mean we get to go shopping together? You need a new suit and clothing for that whole week. If nothing else you’ll get to look like a power couple and maybe he’ll realize he should be madly in love with you,” the woman grinned. 

Thinking it over for a moment he agreed. 

\--

Andy: Are they really going to go through with this shit?

Nile: Looks like it. Joe has a few pictures that he added to his collection of him and Nicky looking really couple like. 

Book: SMH

Andy: 50 bucks I say they are actually dating by the time they get back home.

Quynh: Really babe?

Book: 50 bucks I say it’ll be after they get back.

Copley: put me in on that one. I don’t think they’ll do it before the wedding is out. 

Andy: Kid, which side you on?

Nile: Ugh fine, I say it’ll be after they get home. 

Book: TY

Copley: Quynh?

Quynh: I side with my love, they will be together by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky meets Joe's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any sentences with ~ they are speaking Arabic. 
> 
> Yes, I am a basic dumbass who did not give further thought to which language they are actually speaking.

They pack up the car the night before to allow themselves to sleep in a while. For the most part, they were all set save for the toiletry bags. Since it was going to be a hot day the agreement was to wear lounge clothes until they reached a rest stop not too far from the house so they could change and look presentable. 

“Warning, my brother can be a bit much sometimes. He’s that kind of older brother that would pick on you because he could,”

Nicky caught his free hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, “It’ll be alright, we’ll be alright,” Nicky smiled at him. 

Yusef felt like everything was right in the world when Nicky smiled at him like that.

As the house came into view a number of other cars were already parked outside. “This is it,” he pulled into the driveway taking up one of the spots that hadn’t been filled. 

They were both too busy taking in the sight when they got out of the car to notice that someone had already made eyes on the fake up. 

“Yusef!”

Turning in the direction they heard the voice Joe saw his sister sprinting towards him in her cream-colored sundress and sweater to tackle him. Throwing her arms around his shoulders she hugged him tightly only for Joe to return the favor. 

Pulling herself back the young woman smiled as she turned to see Nicky, “This must be the boyfriend. ~He’s handsome, easy on the eyes~,”

“Yes, this is Nicolo, Nicky my little sister Zaahira,”

Zaahira rolled her eyes, “~Little sister? I’m two years younger than you, thank you very much~,”

Nicky shook his head fondly, “Please to meet you, Zaahira, Yusef has told me much about you,” he smiled. 

“Well you two are here, you have room six, go set your bags down and come out to the back yard. Everyone is kind of just milling around, for now, light food if you’re hungry. There is plenty to also find in the kitchen in terms of drinks and more food,” Zaahira took off to go find her fiance who she had originally been looking for. 

Grabbing the bags Nicky could see the massive smile on Joe’s face, “Come on, the sooner we get to our room the sooner we can join everyone else,” He grabbed Joe’s hand pulling him along. 

Unknown to them there was another set of eyes that had set on them. 

\--

Getting up to their room they stepped in and paused to get a look around at everything. “This is different,” Nicky commented. It was different. The room was a bit more colorful and decorated than a hotel room without it being too much. 

Closing the door behind them Joe looked around, “For all the trouble, you can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch here,” set his bag near it. 

Frowning Nicky looked to the bed, “Are you sure, the bed is big enough to share,” 

“Yeah,” he wouldn’t be able to do that, having Nicky so close and not being able to touch. Well, he would touch, Joe would cuddle whoever shared his bed, friends including. Nicky only nodded as he left his things in the room. 

“Come on,” Joe grabbed his hand, “You have to meet my parents, so eventually we’ll find my brother around here,”

They walked through the manor finding their way to the kitchen where there was a bit of wait staff. Pulling away Nicky snatched up to cups of lemonade for them and passed one off so they could head on outside. “I didn’t get to say this before but it is beautiful out,”

“Just as a heads up the strictness of which my family practices our religion varies. That being said, just because I don’t drink doesn’t mean you can’t.,” he explained to him quickly. 

“Noted,” Nicky followed Joe outside and quickly followed after him once his friend spotted his parents. He watched as a man hugged him and he could only assume that with the streaks of grey in his beard was his father. He hugged the woman next to him as well watching as she enveloped him in a hug pressing kisses to his cheek. 

“Nicky, This is my father Gamal and my mother, Shula. Mama, Baba, this is Nicky, my boyfriend,” he smiled. 

Hearing Joe give him that title made his heart both ache and swell at the same time. Smiling he offered his hand out to shake, “Mr. and Mrs. Al-Kaysani it is a pleasure to meet you both,” 

“My son said you were a handsome man, never said you were this handsome. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, even though Yusef has been keeping you away from us,” She leaned in and hugged him instead before Joe’s father shook his hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you as well,” Gamal shook his hand, “Somewhere around here is your brother. But for now, just mingle and meet everyone, today is going to just be light fair and should be wrapping up around the time for dinner,” 

“Thank you, Sir,” Nicky smiled that smile and Joe felt a little weak. 

“Please, call me Gamal,” he nodded to him before Joe was tugging his away to go meet a few other people. 

“First step down, my parents already love you.”

“Don’t forget about me," a man having many of the same features and Joe appeared, “Hey Little Brother,” the newcomer teased, he pulled his younger brother into a headlock until their parents forced them apart.

“Please forgive our son. This is Nabil, our eldest,” Gamal sighed. 

“No worries, I have a younger sister, I understand,” he waved it off as he offered his hand. 

Nabil seemed to be sizing Nicky up before he took his offered hand, “Nicolo di Genova, a pleasure to meet you,”

“Foreign,”

“In a manner of speaking, I was born here. My parents moved back to Italy to take care of my father’s parents and brought me with them so I lived there for most of my life. I decided to come back about five years ago. I took up teaching and now work as a language teacher and tutor,” Nicky explained. 

“How did you meet my dear little brother,” Nabil questioned under the disapproving gaze of his brother. Nabil hissed in pain when a familiar hand hit him in the back of the head.

“Through a mutual friend at a Halloween party. They introduced us and the rest is history," Nicky chuckled, "We haven’t really been dating all that long, maybe only since about New Years,” Nicky’s eyes fell to Joe with a soft smile.

“I would like to hear more about you two. For now, we have some more guests we must meet. For now please enjoy yourselves,” Shula waved them away.

\--

Nabil watched the two interact with the other gathered family and friends. Nabil scoffed as he got Zaahira’s attention, “Look at them. I think he’s paying him to be here,” Nabil stated while watching the two.

“Where would you get such an idea like that from,” She questioned. 

He spotted them again, “Look at them, they don’t touch, no kissing, not even a bit of handholding,”

Rolling her eyes Zaahira responded, “Not all of us are going to make out with our partners in front of our family. Let them be,” she laughs a little. 

Scoffing Nabil saw how Nicky looked at Yusef like the man hung the sun in the sky, no, like he was the sun and that just seemed far too perfect. “I mean, come on, he just seems a little too perfect. An Italian immigrant and he’s a teacher. Next, they'll tell us he works at soup kitchens on weekends,”

“Nicky’s not an immigrant, technically speaking. Leave it be, Nabi, Yusef looks happy and I hope they are doing well. So far Nicky has been nothing but kind, now knock it off or I’ll tell Baba,” Zaahira left him to go join her fiance.

On the outside, the two would make the perfect couple. Nicky did look at Joe like he was the sun, in turn, Joe looked at Nicky like he was the moon. How they managed their friendship without the other realizing their feelings was a mystery. Either the man was really an idiot in love or he was a very good actor. Nabil was determined to catch what those two were up to.

\--

By the time the sun started to set most of the guests had left to return to or check into their hotels. Heading inside the current house members all settled at the dining room table for dinner.

Passing the young brunette a bowl of salad greens Shulas asked, “Do you prefer Nicolo or Nicky,”

“Nicky, please, very rarely does anyone say my full name,” 

Joe watched as Nicky smiled and grinned, and chatted with the other occupants at the table. So far so good, his parents seemed to like him. Zaahira and her fiance Brian enjoyed him. Nabil, however, kind of kept glaring at him for some reason. 

“Nicky, why teaching,”

Setting down his glass of water the blue-eyed man replied, “I’ve always enjoyed teaching and I love children. Always so eager to learn and be taught new things. So I went to school to become a teacher. I came back to the US wanting a bit of a change from working at home, my friend Quynh helped me get my current position at the high school we teach at,” 

“You enjoy your job,”

Nicky got that smile that Joe loved, “I do, I love teaching language but I would also like to teach English/ literature,”

Nabil rolled his eyes again, “So what’s Yusef’s favorite color,” 

His mother kicked him under the table. Nicky still answered, “Well if I was going to give the lazy response I would say orange. Being the fact that my heart is an artist and I have heard him going over every color he has to create or obsess over which shade to use when working on pieces I know it is honey,” he looked up from his plate to flash Joe a smile before focusing on dinner.

The fact that Nicky remembered that little fact both surprised him and made him wonder if he bothered Nicky with his color too many times.

Zaahira chuckled, “You two make a cute couple. To be honest, he’s never told us anything about you, Nicky. I can see why he was trying to keep you to himself,”

“Well, we met at a Halloween party thrown by a friend. We started talking from there but we didn’t really make it official until just after the New Years,” 

That would put them at about a six-month mark, Nabil thought. He was going to tuck that information away for later. He’d never seen his brother ever change his status on Facebook or post any kind of pictures. But even still he’d never seen pictures of Nicky anywhere, not even as friends in his brother’s list. 

As they came to the end of dinner Shula called for Joe to help her with clearing up, Zaahira, Brian, and Nicky all volunteered to help her while the others all started to scatter and complete other little tasks for the upcoming wedding on Saturday. 

“~He’s a nice boy. Polite and handsome too. You picked a good one,~” Shula lightly hip-checked her son lightly.

Smiling Joe took the plate she offered, “~Thank you, Mama. I like him very much, I hope this goes well, I want him to stick around for awhile,~”

“~I should hope so. Can he cook,~”

Joe laughed, his eyes spotting Nicky when he walked into the room and flashed Joe a smile before leaving again. Joe replied, “~He can. He’s Italian everything is homemade and fresh. I have to work out or I get fat,~”

She reached out to pinch him, “Good you need some weight,”

\--

Nicky headed upstairs to their room to start getting ready for bed. Pulling out his phone he started to check his messages and smiled reaching the ones from Quynh.

Quynh: Did you make it?  
Quynh: Hello are you alive?  
Quynh: How is it?  
Quynh: Are you making nice with the fam?  
Quynh: Andy says hello.  
Quynh: RESPOND DAMMIT I NEED UPDATES

Nicky: I’m fine, we made it hours ago. Kind of hit the ground running once we got here.

Quynh: Bout time you respond. Details.

Nicky: So far his family has been very kind, no one has said anything against us. Though his brother is weird. I can’t tell if he’s doing it because he’s being protective or just being weird. But otherwise, his parents have been kind as well as his sister.

Quynh: Good, I don’t have to steal a car and fight anyone.

Nicky: No, no, none of that I can handle everything.

Quynh: Fine, but just say the word and I am ready.

Nicky: Noted.

Nicky looked up as Joe walked into the room and offered a sleepy smile. “Your family is really nice. I like them,” He wished this could stay. That he and Joe could be something that this could be his and they could be people he could call family. Zaahira reminded him much of his own sister. Joe’s parents had been kind to him and very welcoming. 

“They like you. Good news is tomorrow is a quiet day, we get to just wander around at the town if we want or sit here and goof around the house,”

Nicky hummed in thought, “I’m on board for going to check out what is in town. Maybe we can go to the market and I will get stuff to make dinner,”

Joe made a pained face, “Don’t do that, if you do they will start making offers of marriage. As progressive as my family is sometimes they are very traditional,”

Getting up Nicky started to get ready for bed, he didn’t think much about undressing in front of Joe having done it plenty of times before. “I mean it’s still nice. They just want you to be happy and make sure that someone will take care of you,”

“Yeah,” he mused watching Nicky get ready for bed, “I’m going to have a shower,” Joe grabbed his things to take with him into the bathroom. One day down, five more to go, they could do this, they could do this. He could do this. 

“Yeah,”

In the shower, he tried to take a bit more time to distract himself only for his mind to take him back to Nicky. The way the muscles of his back moved under his skin, the lines and marks he wanted to kiss and lick. Sighing he flipped the water over to cold to stop himself from getting any further ideas. There was no way he could share the bed without embarrassing himself. 

"I'm doomed," He sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Nile: So wait who do you think will cave and say ‘I love you’ first?

Booker: Joe, he’s quick to profess his love and be poetic about it. 

Andy: I agree with Book on that, Joe is a romantic and will cave and tell him in some super romantic way or with a poem.

Nile: The fact that you all have this down is weird.

Copley: When you’ve known Joe and Nicky as long as we have you understand why. Speaking of Joe and Nicky had the man gotten an upgraded phone yet?

Quynh: Nope.

\---

Joe was not an early riser by any means but as he turned over in bed his arms wrapping around what is usually a body pillow. He wasn’t home, this wasn’t his body pillow, it was Nicky. The man had his back to him, covers pulled up, and snoring softly. Removing his arm Joe pulled away from him to get out of bed before the other could feel what was in his pants as a result of his dream.

Coming out he could see that Nicky was still fast asleep. During summer breaks he knew Nicky liked to take the chance to just be for a little while. To sleep in, read, and goof off as his students would. Nicky was fun-loving if you could get him in the mood for it. He settled on the couch in the room with his sketchbook and pencil to start committing the sight to paper. He had plenty of sketches of his beloved Nicolo in his many sketchbooks but those of him sleeping or relaxed were always his favorite. 

It didn’t last that much longer when Nicky turned and found himself in an empty bed, “Joe,” he called out groggily, voice still rough with sleep. 

“I’m here,” he closed his book.

“You? You’re up early,”

Jow watched as Nicky pushed his fingers through his lengthening hair, it made his chest heartache. He wanted so badly to play with it, to run his fingers through it as he kissed him. 

“I couldn’t sleep anymore. Not my bed,”

“Fair, so what’s on the itinerary for today?”

“Nothing. Today we are free to do as we wish. A lot of guests are supposed to be arriving today. Tomorrow there will be the cookout, so we’ll be outside most of the day. I plan on getting in the pool,”

“I did pack my trunks for some time in the pool but I will probably read more than anything,” Nicky stretched once his feet touched the floor. His shirt rode up to show off that sliver of soft belly.

“I want to make dinner tonight. Help me raid the kitchen to see if we have everything?”

Smiling Joe nodded, “Of course,”

“If we don’t have everything we need we’ll go wander around town and ill some time,” Nicky gathered his clothing so he could catch a shower. Joe would follow Nicky wherever he asked to go for all that he was putting up with this week.

Within the hour they were dressed and ready. Breakfast had been had a bit earlier in the day so they stuck with getting a few bits of leftover muffins and fruit. Once everything had been cleaned up Nicky was going through the kitchen.

“You know you don’t have to cook,”

“I know I don’t have to cook, but I’m not going to leave it solely to your family,” he whispered the next part, “Besides I might as well give them a reason to call you a fool for letting me get away when we fake break up after this,”

Fuck, joe thought. He forgot about that part. “Yeah,”

Nabil appeared into the kitchen then going over to the fridge, “So what are you two getting into for the day,”

“Not much. Just going to wander around the town for a little while. What about you?”

“Baba wants me to help with setting up a few things for tomorrow. Actually, if you are going into town, you should check in with him see if we need anything for the cookout tomorrow since it’s not going to be catered,”

Nicky finished with the pantry and cabinets, “We can do that, no problem,” he flashed a smile.

Nabil still felt like it was far too convenient for them. For Nicky to be this sweet and kind. He was still banking on if he was too perfect and volunteered anything. There had to be something wrong with him. 

“Alright, I’m all set,” He declared.

Joe got out of his seat to follow Nicky. They both waved before going to find Joe’s parents to see if anything was needed. With a small list of items from Joe’s mother, they went off to town. 

“Want to just wander around a little bit and then hit the market? That way nothing has to sit in the car,”

“That sounds good. I have my idea for what I want to make and the house has most of what I need but I will get a few other items to make sure I have enough for everyone in the house,”

“You know you don’t have to go that far,” 

Shrugging, Nicky didn’t meet his eyes, “I don’t have to, but I want to. I may not be your actual boyfriend but you did bring me home to meet your family. Still have to make this look good,” he teased. This would be the closest he would ever get to what he wanted. He’d never been brought home to meet the family. Save for the time he was in high school and arrived to take his girlfriend out on a date. 

Nicky was so used to having the others there to help fill the space between them. To distract from the object of his affections. Joe felt the same as they wandered around town.

\--

Getting back to the house a few hours later Joe went to help Nicky with the bags. Everything was put away before Nicky shooed Joe away from the kitchen to allow him to work. Nicky wandered into the sitting room a few moments later coming up behind Joe to get his attention.

“Yes, Habibi,”

“May I see your phone,”

“Yes,” Joe handed it over letting Nicky go back to the kitchen.

Zaahira smiled, “Boo, I want to see pictures of you still, you owe me." the young woman swatted at him, "You two are an odd pair but you’re good together. I’m glad you finally met someone. Was starting to get worried that you would never find someone who matched with you so well, you and he fit together like peas in a pod,”

Joe just offered a quick smile as he looked over his shoulder to Nicky in the kitchen. They were an odd pair, Booker so often told him that they would be a well-suited match if he would just tell Nicky how he felt. That even when they were just themselves they almost acted like a couple just dancing around each other. There was a line drawn between them, a very blurred one between friends and lovers. So often Joe would walk into Nicky’s home and make himself comfortable before the man would get in from work and vice versa. If they were not with their friends many times they were simply hanging out together. Maybe he should confess to Nicky how he felt. Little would change in their life back home. 

There was a loud clang from the kitchen.

“I’m going to go help him,” Zaahira sounded worried as she moved to get up.

Shaking his head, Joe motioned for her to sit back down, “Nico is a storm in the kitchen and it is best to let him cook by himself,”

“Seriously, you don’t help him?”

“Nope. At least not when he’s cooking like he is tonight. I would but this is not his usual kitchen. I know he is probably a bit unhappy being that he had to use boxed pasta,” 

Nabil walked past hearing their conversation, scoffing Nabil rolled his eyes. Really? Does he make his own pasta too? Nabil thought.

“If anything I would say give him a while and we’ll see about helping him get the food out to the table for dinner. But he cooks and I am happy to clean up when he does, he keeps me trapped in the gym. It’s all so good,” That wasn’t a lie. Nicky’s food was always so damn good. 

Zaahira left him to go find her bridal party to continue setting things up for the wedding. Yusef decided to take a bit of time and go spend time outside. 

“Hey,” he put his book away to give his full attention. 

“Everything alright?”

“Everything is fine, just sketching. Nicky is probably still making dinner,”

The patriarch nodded, “That he is. He doesn’t want any help really and it looks like he’s making enough for a small army in there,”

“I wouldn’t put it past him. He’s kind that way, always giving, always sharing. His way of giving back. He really is a kind person, Nicky would never hurt a fly. He’s good to me and patient,” far more than he deserved at times.

“You don’t have to justify your being with him to me. I know you think I don’t pay attention, but I see. I see how you look at each other. I hope to spend some time with him tomorrow and get to know him a bit better. Does he like and or play football?”

Smiling Yusef responded, “He’s Italian, Baba, it’s illegal if you don’t,” 

“Good, we’re having a game tomorrow, I hope he’ll join us,” Gamal left him to head inside while Joe made use of the remaining summer light. When he could no longer deny the pangs of hunger he went in to see how dinner was coming along. 

“Of there you are, dinner's nearly ready to help me get the food out, Zaahira and Brian went to collect everyone,”

“It smells amazing in here,” Brian’s mother smiled as she sat at the table. There were more such compliments. 

“Thank you, Nicky.” Shula kissed his cheek, “What did you make for us?”

“Caesar salad, focaccia bread, chicken marsala with pasta, and for dessert I made tiramisu. I know that tiramisu is usually made with brandy but I made it without,” He finally sat down.

“~Marry him,~” Shula stressed before going to take her seat. 

The food was passed around, everyone quietly digging into their plates before light chatter started. This was always a good ice breaker. “Had I known you were such a cook, Nicky, I would have asked you to handle the food for the wedding,” Brian sighed happily.

Covering her mouth Zaahira nodded, “I’m going to need the recipes for these dishes,”

This caught Yusef to give a deep belly laugh, “He doesn’t know the recipes, Zaahira,”

She looked confused. “I know the recipes, technically. All in my head. I was raised at the stove cooking with my Nona and mother. If that was one thing we learned it was cooking, so cooking a meal this big is nothing,”

The eldest son arched a brow, “So do you make your own pasta sauce?”

“Oh, here we go,” Joe shook his head as he watched Nicky get started on how using jarred sauce was blasphemous, his hands gesticulating as he went on. Nicky has never liked the jarred sauce, he’s seen pictures from Nicky’s trips back home where they make jars upon jars of sauces and distribute them between the family. Nicky brings home a case every year. “Nico, calm down,”

Nicky became very aware of his thoughts against jar sauce and settled down. “My apologizes,”

“Nice to see someone with a little passion around here,” The groom’s father smiled. “If it is a consolation, Nicky, the food really is wonderful. Better than any restaurant I’ve been too,”

“Thank you,”

Dinner soon finished, any left put away and the kitchen cleaned. Coming into the kitchen Joe’s arm wrapped around Nicky’s waist to pull him away so they could get out for some air. 

Once they were out into the yard he let go of him even though Nicky fit right into his side like a puzzle piece. Nicky missed the warmth, the scent, and the feel of Joe being so close.

“Sorry about dinner, I didn’t mean to be-,” Joe shushed him. “It’s fine, no harm was done. Besides it’s only Nabil and he can be a big pain in the ass more often than not. I don’t know what’s going on with him,”

“At dinner after I told your mother everything I made, what did she say?”

He lied, “Enjoy dinner,” He didn’t want to add any more salt to the gaping wound in his chest that bared all his longing for Nicky. If he could confess to Nicky he would tell him how much he loved him, how he wanted to marry him. 

“Hey!” A voice called out to them. Turning around they saw Brian jogging up to them. 

“Everything alright, Brian,”

“No, yes, no. Wait, yes, everything is fine, however, I do need your help. I was hoping you could teach me a certain poem in Arabic. As long as I have been with Zaahira I know some words and phrases, but I’m not fluent and I really want to do this for her,”

Joe nodded, “I’ll help you,”

Nicky touched his bicep, “I’ll see you back in our room,”

\--

By the time Joe and Brian called it quits Nicky had showered and fallen asleep. Getting changed for bed Joe made up camp on the couch instead of sharing the bed. He very well could risk a repeat of that morning.

“Good night, Nicky,” he whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week on idiots in love, drama


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going great until they aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is some accident injury in this chapter and mentions of blood.

Nabil was going to catch them, one way or another the brother knew he would catch them slipping on their little act. When his mother woke him telling the eldest to get his brother up he smiled, now was his chance. Heading down the hall he listened at the door first trying to see if they were awake, it didn’t appear that anyone was. “Rise and Shine, Little Brother!” Nabil barged into the room startling both Nicky and Joe.

Nicky sat up in bed looking rather startled and ready to fight if need be. Joe sat up quickly on the couch where he’d been sleeping but his eyes were barely open as he tried to make sense of this. 

“Mama has breakfast ready, come on and get it together we have to help set up the yard for the cookout today,”

He left them to get themselves together. By the time they got downstairs they were seated and slowly picking at their food until the boys joined them. The two were hardly speaking to each other but Nabil said nothing for the moment. 

Nicky got up once they finished eating to get started on cleaning the kitchen when Yusef followed him. 

“I told you they weren’t together. They weren’t even sharing the bed when I went in there this morning.” He sounded so sure of himself. 

Zaahira rolled her eyes, “You don’t know everything, because from here it looks like they are doing perfectly fine.” From her seat, she could see just into the kitchen where the couple was sharing a little peak on the lips while their foreheads pressed together. Nicky’s hands were placed on Joe’s shoulder and Joe’s arms around his waist. 

Nabil swore in Arabic. What the hell were they playing at? 

“They probably had an argument and slept separately to cool down for the night. When will you leave them alone,”

\--

Through the rest of the morning, they were both distracted as they helped around with cooking and chatting with anyone that came to join the cookout. 

Nicky spent the better part of an hour kicking around a soccer ball with Gamal, some of the male family memories from both sides, and Joe. He eventually left the little game to catch a break and wander around. It was nice to get out of the city every once in a while. He wasn’t much of a player but he could watch Joe play all day.

Zaahira suddenly appeared by Nicky’s side, “You are quickly becoming my favorite hope to be brother-in-law,” She smiled, “I know I’m pushing it, but you make my brother happier than I’ve seen him in years. I know you haven’t been dating long but I really hope this goes well, for both of you. You’re fun to have around.

Smiling, Nicky thanked her.

“I came over because I want your Facebook and Instagram if you have it,” Zaahira produced her phone.

“I do not. I don’t use social media,” Now that was a flag for her. No social media. As if on cue his phone started ringing and she watched as he produced a flip phone with ‘Mom’ flashing on the screen. 

“Sorry have to take this,” He slipped away to have his call. Zaahira’s flag being brought back down, he didn’t have social media, not with a phone like that. She found Joe by the pool, “Your boyfriend is an old man,”

Confused he looked up, “What,”

“I went to ask Nicky for his Facebook and Instagram and Nicky told me he doesn’t have them. He then proceeded to pull out his phone as he got a call,”

Laughing Joe shook his head. “Yeah we’ve been trying to get him to buy a new phone for a while. He won’t,” It drove them all bonkers and he wished the phone would just give out already, “No, Nicky doesn’t do social media. Sees no point in it, which is why you never say anything like my relationship status change, not that I need to put it on there but it makes things less complicated,” Joe shrugged. Zaahira rolled her eyes softly before walking away. Nicky came over to join Joe by the pool. 

“Everything alright,” he looked up with a smile. Nicky felt his heart flutter every time Joe smiled at him like that. The way his eyes would crease. 

“Yeah, my mother called to check in. I forgot to call her and all I’ve done is text so she wanted to check on me. She says hello,” he smiled. 

“I can tell when you’ve been talking to your parents. You speak italian to them so when you switch back to English your accent is thicker,” 

Nicky could feel the blush brightening in his cheeks as a cry cut the air. Two bodies crashed into the pool. Some laughed, some rushed over to the pool to see what happened, Joe waited by the side as the two separated. Nabil surfaced quickly, Nicky was not as quick seeming unable to get his feet under him. Then he saw it, a tint of pink coloring the water. Nabil reached out to help get Nicky to his feet, at the same time Joe jumped in to get Nicky himself. 

“Fuck off, you’ve done enough,” He wrapped his arms around Nicky to help steady him and he pushed his wet hair away from his face to see the cut on his forehead. The blood mixing with the water that still dripped from his hair. 

“Nicky,” he called his name softly trying to call his focus as Nicky shook his aching head. He shut his eyes tightly to block out the light as his head exploded with pain. There was a ringing in his ears that was foreign to the man.

“Come on, let me help get you cleaned up,”

Gamal and one of Joe’s uncle’s helped get Nicky out of the pool since he didn’t seem to have a head for standing on his own yet. 

Once Joe was out he wrapped an arm around Nicky’s waist to help support him as he got him inside. Shula met them at the door leading into the kitchen to give them the first aid kit and towels to help dry them off. Zaahira and one of the other guests came into the house as well. “I’m a nurse,” 

Over the next half hour Zaahira’s friend confirmed Nicky had a mild concussion and helped clean up his head. Thankfully nothing seemed broken or in the need of stitches. Once they left Nicky took the ice pack Joe offered him. He was absolutely going to throttle Nabil for this, Nicky looked miserable.

“Come on, let's get you upstairs and dried off,” Joe offered his hands to help move Nicky upstairs away from the traffic and noise. Getting into their room Joe watched Nicky take the chance to wash up before changing into clean clothes. Hearing the bathroom door open he tried to smile but his brows knit together in anger seeing Nicky’s drowned phone.

“We’ll get you a new phone, and get your numbers back,” Joe closed the space between them to guide Nicky back to the bed. He was better on his feet that was a plus. 

“You don’t have to wait with me if you want to go back,” Nicky threw his damaged phone off to the side as if the sight of it would anger him. 

Shaking his head Joe came to sit on what had been declared his side of the bed. “I’m going to stay with you. I...I just want to make sure you’re okay. Concussions are nothing to play with,”

“Mild concussion,” The European mumbled.

“Still you got hurt. You weren’t supposed to get hurt. If you want I can take you home, you don’t have to keep putting up with this, with him,”

“I really don’t feel like being fussed over. I want to take a nap, I’m taking a nap,” He crawled into bed pulling the covers up over his head to block out any light. 

Sitting down on the couch he watched the lump that was Nicky. After a while, there was a soft knock on the door. Getting up he went to the door to answer it finding his mother waiting for him. 

Bringing a finger to his lips he shushed her before looking back to see that Nicky hadn’t moved. Stepping out he closed the door behind him. 

“What’s wrong,”

“Nothing only came to check on you both. Is Nicky doing okay?”

Joe shrugged a little, “He’ll be alright, he’s got a mild concussion and right now is taking a nap. His phone is destroyed though, we’ll have to go into town when he’s ready but I don’t think we’re joining the rest of the party today,”

“No, no, it’s fine. He should rest, if you need anything let me know,” She took his hand to place his things into it. “Your father will deal with your brother, and he will be buying Nicky’s new phone,” She scurried away to go speak with Gamal and perhaps get in another smack for her son’s rough behavior towards Nicky. 

Nodding to her Joe went back into the room. Better them than him, if he saw his brother right now he might still be willing to beat him up for causing harm to Nicky. Taking his sketchbook Joe settled down and produced his own phone to see if he had any messages. 

Moving over to the bed he sat at the edge and shook Nicky to see if he could get a bit of a response out of him. The man turned over in his sleep and mumbled but not much else. Settling back down his phone started to chime with a picture of Booker on the screen for a video chat. Hurrying off to the bathroom he shut the door before answering. 

“Hi, Uncle Joe,” They waved at him. He waved back a big smile on his face. 

“Alright, alright, you all said hi, now go play, let me talk to Uncle Joe,” Once the kids were away Booker turned his face to the screen, “Are...are you in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, trying to keep it down right now Nicky is taking a nap and I don’t want to wake him. Don’t get excited nothing like that is happening,”

The Frenchman's brows knit together, “What happened,”

Scrubbing a hand over his face he replied, “My brother tackled him into the pool. The shallow end at that, and Nicky hit his head, he’s hurt, and I hate seeing that he’s hurting, and his phone is trash, and he’s hurt and I hate this, and I want to fight my brother, and, and--”

“Stop, stop,” it was an order that Joe followed, “Back pedal for a second. Is Nicky okay or going to be okay?”

Joe sighed, “Nicky will be alright, he just needs to take it easy for a while. He’s taking a nap, he’ll have to take it easy the rest of the time that we are here.”

“Okay good. Otherwise, Quynh and Andy will be up there before the sun sets to fucking kill him,”

“They can get in line. My brother had been an asshole this whole time. We haven’t given him any indication that we aren’t together and he keeps trying to prove it. That or he’s honestly just trying to break us up. He’s the only one not buying it and right now I really need a drink,”

“But you’re home with your parents and family,”

“We’re not perfect, no one is and tomorrow is supposed to be the bachelor party.

Sighing Booker called for his attention, “What are you going to do now,”

“Hell if I know. I don’t think we’ll be joining anyone else today. Nicky doesn't seem to be on board for it. I asked if he wanted me to take him home, he’s determined to stay here and see the rest of this out,”

“What’s left for you to do?”

“Bachelor party tomorrow, next day recovery and rehearsal dinner the next night, Friday is a free day and the wedding is Saturday. The groom and groomsmen will be moving to the hotel so he does not see the bride until the wedding day,” 

“So you any closer to telling him how you feel,”

Turning his eyes to the screen instead of the door, “No, I haven’t been trying to give it so much thought but him being here is harder than I thought it would be,” 

“How so?”

“The first night we shared the bed, woke up trying to cuddle him, and had a boner. I didn’t want to do it again so I slept on the little couch in our room,”

Arching a brow Booker shook his head, “What would it get your you to tell him that you love him,”

“My untimely demise,”

“Joe?” he heard through the bathroom door.

“Nicky’s awake gotta go,” He hung up without much of goodbye from Book. Opening the door his eyes settled on the sleep rumpled Nicky, “Hey, you alright,”

He tried to nod but winced from the movement, “Could I have some water, please?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back. Do you think you’re hungry at all?” He hadn’t had the chance to really eat and he wanted to make sure Nicky got something.

“Not right now,”

Nicky watched as Joe nodded before heading off to get his water. He wondered just how bad his head looked. So much for going one in one piece. This wasn’t fair to Joe, he should get to spend time with his family, especially being that he didn’t get to see them very often. He wanted to text Quynh only to remember that he no longer had a phone to use. 

When Joe came back up he was going to send him downstairs to be with his family as he should be. 

Soon enough the door opened to reveal Joe holding a lot more than what he’d been sent downstairs for. Coming over to the bed he set the plate on the bedside table before taking his phone from his mouth. 

“It was insisted that I bring you something to eat and spoil you. Not my words,” Joe held his hands up in defense before producing a water bottle from each pocket and finally a box with a brand new cell phone inside. “Because he caused the destruction of your phone Nabil had to buy you a new one,”

“Joe, I cannot accept this,” He tried to hand it back.

“Not gonna work. In this family, you replace what has been broken and he not only broke your phone but caused you to get a concussion,”

Cutting him off he reminded him, “Mild concussion,”

“Either way, he hurt you. He’s been on your case and right now I'm trying not to go back down there and beat him. So the phone is yours, and frankly, I think once the rest of our friends see it, they’ll be pretty happy. Been trying to do everything for you to finally get a new phone,” 

“Alright, alright, I’m an old man I get it,” He stuck his tongue out at him. 

They did always get on him about not having a more updated phone. Turning the box over he sighed, well he would have to accept it for now. “You’ve been up here with me the whole time, I know you have. You should go join them,”

When Joe tried to deny it again he stopped him, “Go be with your family. You don’t get to see them often. You should use this while you have it instead of staying cooped up in here with me all night,”

“Well, apparently what Nabil did kind of killed the vibe so most of the guests have gone on to their hotels to find other things to do. When I went down the bridal party was working on favors with my sister. Brian and my father have gone off, Nabil is nowhere to be seen. Zaahira isn’t happy with him either, but tomorrow is their bachelor and bachelorette parties. It’s recommended that you not drink or do anything too strenuous for the next few days thanks to your injury,”

“I’ll be fine just staying in the house for the night. You can go out with everyone else, I’ll get comfortable with my book and get ready for a drunk you to return to us. Shame Booker isn’t around, you two are very amusing together when you start drinking,” Nicky could see Joe’s cheeks redden, “No renditions of My Shadow and Me,”

“It’s Me and My Shadow and it’s a fun song,” Joe corrected.

It was cute seeing them sing it the first time he met the pair of them, “Still cute,” Nicky got quiet and checked the time on his phone. It was already getting dark, he’d lost track of so much time. 

“I brought my laptop with me, want to watch a movie and pick from the food?” he asked.

“Yes, I would, and since you were the one who was injured, you can pick the film. I’m going to dip back downstairs and see if I can find us something for dessert. Least find some fruit or something,”

It didn’t take long for them to get settled side by side in the bed with the laptop between them and the movie on. By the time the film was over Nicky had fallen asleep again tucked into Joe’s side. The elder didn’t have it in his heart to move him away and simply moved the laptop to a safe spot before keeping Nicky tucked against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Joe and Booker sing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6n4kcN78tU


	6. Chapter 6

Nicky woke up first the next morning, snuggling into the warmth beside him. It was only then Nicky realized he was snuggled into Joe’s chest like he belonged here and that made his chest ache. Joe’s arm so tight around him, his slow even breathing and when he listened well enough he could hear his heart beating. He didn’t want to ever give this up but knew he couldn’t have it. 

Prying himself out of Joe’s arms Nicky finally took a breath and decided he would take a look at himself in the mirror. The knot on his head wasn’t as hard and there was a bruise but it was covered by the bandage so he didn’t feel too self-conscious about it. 

Getting dressed Nicky collected the dishes to take back downstairs. He would settle his phone issue once Joe was awake. 

“Good morning,” Shula greeted when he walked into the kitchen, “Feeling better,”

Nicky nodded, “I feel better than I did yesterday, thank you for the concern. The spot where I hit my head is just tender. It’ll pass I’m sure,”

“Alright, well today is going to be an easy day. So just relax and rest for now,” She nodded. She handed him a plate of leftover waffles from breakfast that morning. 

Tonight was supposed to be the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Brian had asked for them to come but all that noise and dancing didn’t sound like a good idea for him. 

Taking what he was given, water and some fruit Nicky took it back upstairs with him for Joe to get something to eat as well. Getting back into their room he smiled to see that Joe had moved over into his spot. So used to sleeping alone the man likes to starfish in bed. Nicky knows that if given the chance he would have cuddled Nicky and never let him go. To be wrapped up in those arms, safe and warm. More than enough times Nicky dreamed of having Joe's arms around him, the tickle of his breath on the back of his neck. 

Heaving a sigh Nicky pulled himself out of those thoughts. Putting the food to the side Nicky reached for the box of the new phone he’d been gifted. With a sigh, Nicky started the process of getting it charged and changed over so he could start using it. Even his memory card was damaged. He'd have to get his parent's numbers once he'd gotten back home. 

Without a word, he saw Joe sit up with blurry eyes and nicely tousled from sleeping. Joe never was a fast waker and certainly didn’t like getting up in the morning. 

“Hey,” Nicky greeted. 

“What time is it?”

“After eleven, you slept well, you’ll need it for tonight,” 

Shaking his head Joe pushed his hands through his hair. “I’m not going. I’m not leaving you here by yourself.”

“I want you to go. I’ll be fine, your parents will still be here. I won’t be alone. I’ll probably hang out in here most of the night and read or get my binge-watching for the summer started,”

Smiling Joe sighed, “Alright, I’ll try not to stay out too late,” 

Nicky shook his head, “Go out, have fun, and have a drink for me. Just enjoy yourself,” 

“Alright,” he agreed.

\--

Later that afternoon Nicky decided to use a video calling app to ring Quynh.

“Nicky, you got a new phone!” she exclaimed cheerfully before frowning. “What the fuck happened to your head?”

Shit, he forgot about that.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,”

“That does not answer my question, what happened?”

Looking around her saw no one around, “Yesterday during the cookout I was standing by the pool talking to Joe and his brother tackled me into the pool. Just so happened we were by the shallow end.”

“I’ll fucking kill him,”

Shaking his head Nicky stopped the rant she was on. 

“None of that. I’m fine. Joe made a very good boyfriend and took care of me. The phone is part of the apology I was given since my phone got waterlogged,”

“Well, I guess that’s one part of it. At Least Joe did his part. Did you fake it being worse and tell him that you love him,”

“No, and you should stop thinking that we are going to have some great romantic confession. I can’t tell him, this whole thing has been hard. But only three more nights. Tonight they are going out for the bachelor party, tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner, Saturday the wedding. It’s summer break, when I get home we are going to buy multiple bottles of liquor heavier than wine and get very drunk.”

“I’ll buy this time around, maybe we’ll even call Copley and he can join us and be sad too,”

“His brother been on our case this entire time too. I don’t know but he’s the only one not believing that we’re dating. I mean this is fake but the bump on my head is not. Should have actually asked for something other than pastries from my favorite bakery,”

“Yes, like an actual date,”

Chuckling he nodded, “I’ll text you later, say hello to Andy for me,”

Unknown to Nicky someone had been hiding off in the shadows listening to their conversation enough to know that by Nicky’s own words the Italian and his brother were not a true couple and indeed faking it. 

When he walked back inside he kept the information to himself, Nabil soon found Joe and smiled at him when he sat down, the information he had he would be saving until later.

“Hey, where is my favorite sister in law?” Joe elbowed Nabil softly. He noticed as his brother frowned and rolled his eyes. 

“She’s your only sister in law and she’s busy with work, stuff she couldn’t get out of.” Nabil waved it off. It was a bullshit lie, Nia adored them and they adored her, she wouldn’t miss the wedding, her and Zaahira were thick as thieves, it didn’t seem right that she wouldn’t be here for her.

A few hours later Joe finished getting dressed while Nicky watched from the bed. “Are you really sure you don’t want me to stay?”

“I am positive. I’m just going to stay with your parents. Maybe if I’m lucky I’ll get to see some baby pictures and you can’t stop me. I’ll be fine, I’ll probably just hang out in here most of the night and read or watch a movie,”

“So long as you’re sure,” Joe grabbed his wallet and ID to make sure he was set. He moved towards the bed almost getting ready to kiss Nicky goodbye, catching himself Yusef gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Don’t wait up,”

Once Joe was gone Nicky sighed, so close, he could have done it right then and there he could have kissed him. But he was out the door leaving Nicky to his own devices for a while. After a while, he finally went downstairs for something to eat. “Ah Nicky, I was about to go for a walk, care to join me?” Gamal asked as he was on his way to the fridge for a bottle of water. 

“Sure,” Clearing his mess from eating he grabbed some water to follow him out for a walk. 

“Is Mrs, Al-Kaysani not joining us at all?”

Shaking his head, Gamal informed Nicky that she was taking a nap. They’d made it all the way to a nearby pond in near silence before Gamal spoke on the way back, “I know I’m going to sound old fashioned with this question but a man wants his children to be happy. What are your intentions with Yusef?”

He was afraid of this, “Well our relationship is still young, but I’m not dating to just date. I care for him. You raised an amazing person, someone I would be proud to call a ‘husband’ one day. If it goes that far, I don’t want to jinx anything,”

Smiling, Gamal felt a little better. He saw how they look at each other. Like they already loved each other so deeply and yet held it back from each other. 

Time ticked on Nicky finding himself in bed quietly watching a movie with the bedroom light on and the computer dimmed. He’d lost track of time and by the time the footsteps could be heard it was after two in the morning. Sitting up the door opened with a creak as Joe tried to drunkenly tiptoe into the room. 

“I’m awake,”

Joe smiled the biggest, the kind that made his eyes crinkle. Joe danced into the room to get over to the bed, “Nico, Nico, I missed you. I wish you had come, some of them are so boring and I was sad you were not there to understand my insiders. I missed you too much,” He draped himself over Nicky’s body. “Beautiful Nicolo, my Nicolo, moon of my life. How I love my sweet Nicolo,” Joe hugged what he could of him.

The hear it said like that to his name. It ached. 

“Joe,” he said softly, but the dark-haired man only whined as he tried to hug him tighter. 

“No, I want to stay here, like this, with you. I love you, want to kiss your head and make it better. Cuddle you all day, every day,”

Nicky had to remind himself that Joe was drunk. That his words weren’t the kind he wanted to hear because Joe did this to everyone. He’s seen him hang off of Booker and Andy kissing their cheeks and trying to snuggle them. He made the mistake of looking at him in those deep brown eyes.

“I love you,” he slurred. 

“I love you too,” Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before easing Joe up to sit so he could get him ready for bed. Thankfully Nicky was used to this part and got him down. He found some water for him which Joe was going to need in the morning. Once the tousled curls hit the pillow, Joe was fast asleep leaving Nicky with his thoughts and aching heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 in the morning as I finish this up.

His head was throbbing. Felt like someone was bashing it in with a brick with the way it hurt.

“Joe?”

Groaning, Joe glared at the offending voice, “Must you scream?”

“I’m not screaming, I’m speaking at a normal volume. How much did you drink last night?”

He really wanted to laugh at Joe’s expense, but he didn’t have the heart for it.

“Please whisper,” his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Sitting up Joe moved slowly so he could get to the water. As he did Joe realized he didn’t remember coming home last night. “How did I get home?”

“I’m not sure, you came home with everyone and there was a lot of noise being made. You came in, I was still up so I helped you get to bed. That was it, you went right to sleep. Do you want some toast or crackers?”

“Not yet, thank you. I’m going to stay here for a little while,”

“Alright,” Nicky pulled out his phone. 

After another hour Joe finally got out of bed with a sighed, “Remind me to call Nia when I come back, please,” Joe started to head into the bathroom. 

“Nia? Isn’t that your brother’s wife?”

Joe nodded, “Yeah, you haven’t met her yet, she’s not here. It’s weird, I asked my brother where she was and he got weird. Nia wouldn’t not come to the wedding, not when my sister and she are so close. If anything Nia should be the matron of honor for my sister. That’s how close they are.”

Nicky made a note for Joe to call Nia while he went out for a walk. He was sure Joe was going to need some time to get over his hangover.

Little more than an hour later Joe came out and found the note. Once he was dressed and settled he found Nia’s number in his phone.

“Hello?”

Smiling he replied, “There’s my favorite sister-in-law,” 

“Hello Yusef, look I know you mean well but this is not something you can talk me out of,”

“What are you talking about,"

“The divorce,” There was a stretch of silence between them. No wonder Nabil was acting so strange. 

“Nia, please, I know you two argue a lot and that things might not seem the best right now, but please it doesn't have to end this way,”

“It’s more than that. This is something that cannot be repaired. I deserve better than what he’s done, I deserve a faithful husband. Give my love to Zaahira and send me plenty of pictures, I have to go,”

“Goodbye,” Hanging up Joe stared at his phone. 

Nia didn’t want to be here with him, to have to pretend to be with him. Not when Zaahira was getting married and going to be entering the next chapter of her life with love and marriage in mind. To have someone you are devoted to, love until death did you part. Yusef felt disgusted by his brother’s actions, but it was not his place to say anything. But his treatment toward him and Nicky for his circumstances were uncalled for.

Keeping the information to himself Joe decided to go out and get some sunlight. They had the rehearsal dinner tonight, tomorrow was meant to be more of a rest day and preparation, then Saturday his sister would be married. 

Walking around he finally found Nicky under a tree taking what appeared to be a nap, “Nicky?” he called out. 

Blue-green eyes looked up at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted the chance to look into those eyes every night. 

“Yes?”

“Nothing, I came to find you for the sake of nothing else to do,” Joe lied. He couldn’t stand being apart from him, not after this week. “Hey did I say anything last night?”

“You mean did you make a fool of yourself?” Nicky asked. “No, only that you wanted to cuddle me. You always have been a lovey kind of drunk,” Nicky smiled hoping it would assure his friend that things were fine. 

“Thank you, For putting up with all of this. Tonight is the rehearsal, you can tag along just to watch we do dinner after. Tomorrow will be a lazy day, more so the girls getting ready and stuff like that. The groom and the groomsmen will be moving to the hotel for the night. We can hang out here with everyone or go poke around town again if you like,”

“I like the sound of that. We can go out and get some time to just wander. Oh, I need to get a card, I took out some money for them as a wedding gift. You didn’t tell me if they had a registry or anything like that,”

“I think they have just about everything they need already, to be honest. I know Brian has his own home and Zaahira has or now had an apartment,” He mused.

He felt Nicky’s hand take him, to pull him out of his thoughts so he could simply enjoy the time they had for now.

\--

Nicky stood back quietly while the others practiced walking, entering, and leaving for the ceremony. They kept it up for about an hour, the challenges of having a large bridal party. 

Finally, once they had it down they were all able to head to dinner with the bridal party and a few other closer family members. 

Most of the night they’d been milling around chatting, snacking on refreshments while they waited for the main meal. Aunts and uncles alike all milling around taking interest in the bride and groom as well as Joe and Nicky. It was torture, that hand around his shoulders or coming around his waist, the kiss to his cheek every so often. 

There would be no wedding. No party, or dates, the lie that they were happy and that there could be plans in the future for their wedding. Nicky had let his mind wander on these points time and time again. Finally, they sat down to dinner, the food being served with Nabil sitting right across from them. 

Joe reached out to wipe sauce away from his face only for Nicky to pull away sharply, “Stop,” The look in Nicky’s eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

“Nicky,” Joe said, confused by the sudden turn in his secret love’s emotions. It went mostly unnoticed by others save for Nabil who was looking for something more that could expose them. 

“Trouble in paradise it seems,” Nabil mumbled into his glass even though the pretend couple heard him. 

“Shut up,” Ordered the second son. 

Smirking Nabil leaned back in his chair, “Or what, Yusef?” The conversation had not yet made it to the head of the table but a few of the closest relatives were beginning to listen. “Not like you can get him to do much of anything?”

“What the hell is your problem,” Others started to look towards them, getting as far as their parents.

Scoffing, Nabil leaned forward, “You just walked in here thinking someone wouldn’t notice how you brought a fake date. Just come clean about it, you’re single, and paying this ass,”

“Enough,”

“What, you haven’t kissed him, told him you loved him. You play a good act but you’re just bullshitting around. Or do I have to bring out the recording I have of him on the phone with a friend about how this is all fake?” 

Rolling his eyes, Joe replied, “We don’t owe you a public display, we’re not a show to be watched. You can’t even keep your own marriage together so don’t speak on what you don’t understand. I love Nicky more than I can express,” 

Getting up from his seat Nicky left then, he couldn’t take hearing it anymore. 

Gamal looked between his two boys, “What is Yusef talking about?”

“Nothing Baba, Yusef is simply trying to get back at me,”

“I talked to Nia, I know you two are getting a divorce,” was the last thing he said before going after Nicky. Getting outside Joe could see Nicky’s treating form heading down the street. 

"Nicky, slow down,"

“Leave me alone,”

“Nico please,”

“I’m not going to go back to keep up this lie. I can’t keep this up anymore,”

“Nicky wait. Please, this is almost over. Just two more days,” he begged.

Turning to face Joe the elder could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. It broke Joe’s heart seeing him like this. “No, I have put up with this all week. With your brother and his shitty behavior, the head injury, and your sister and your parents, and family. It hurts because I love you, have loved you and I find myself loving them. Your parents have been nothing but welcoming, I have had to lie to your father about my intentions. Your sister hopes you come to your senses and marry me. I want this, I want to be part of your family and you of mine, but after years of loving you with no indication that you feel the same I cannot do this anymore. I’m going home, let me,” he turned to take off down the road leaving Joe in the street to stare after him stunned into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger, suffer for the week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since both Yule and Christmas are this week, I decided to post on Sunday instead of my usual Monday.

Walking back to the restaurant many of the guests were already leaving. As they did Zaahira and Brian passed him, his sister looking less than pleased at the ruined night and information she’d found out. 

“Baba and mama are waiting for you,” She told him. 

Inside Nabil looked more like a chastised 10-year-old than a mid-thirties grown man. Gamal and Shula both shook their heads as Joe entered. They’d been around for a while, they’ve seen plenty in their time. But not enough to think this could happen to them.

“I’m disappointed, we’re disappointed in both of you. You were raised better than this, to act like this. First to act the way you have been during this week Nabil. It was not your business to tell us anything about Yusef or Nicky. Secondly," Shula frowned at her eldest before turning to her first, “To cheat on your wife,”

"But mama,"

"No, there is no excuse for what you have done," 

Nabil hung his head and quieted down.

"Yusef, what do you say to say for yourself,"

Joe spoke up, “Is it a wonder why I lied? Every time I come home it's ‘Have a boyfriend yet?’, ‘When will you settle down?’ even on phone calls. So I lied, and I asked my best friend to come here with me and he did. Why? Because he loves me, not just as a friend but as more than that and I’ve fucked it up and very well may have lost him. I've been so terrified of telling him that by not telling him I still lost him," 

“Let's go back to the house, it is getting late," Gamal sighed, "Come on, there will be more to discuss tomorrow,"

They all left to return back to the manor, Shula going off to see her daughter.

Heading upstairs Joe hesitated outside the door before finally knocking, “Nicky, it’s me. Can we talk, please?”

No answer.

Pressing his ear to the door, he didn’t hear anything, maybe he was in the shower. Trying the door he walked right in, Nicky was gone. His things weren’t in the room.

Going across the hall he knocked frantically, Jessica, Zaahira’s bride’s maid answered.

“Have you seen Nicky?”

“He left with the other guys. Something about heading back to the city. He would have gotten on the last train out. I’m sorry, you two really did make a cute couple,” She told him. 

Joe felt like his heart sank right out of him. 

Walking into his room, Joe kicked the door closed before producing his phone to call Nicky. It went to voicemail. He tried twice more and they followed suit. 

Nicky, please text me, tell me that you are alright at least. -Joe

After a few minutes, he hit talk, “Why the fuck are you calling me after 11?” Booker's accent was always heavier when he was sleeping.

“I messed up,” He sniffed. 

“Hold on,” Listening he could hear some movement, the soft hiss of cold feet hitting a wood floor. After a few minutes, Joe heard the door slide shut to the patio. “Alright tell me what happened,”

“I’m not entirely sure. We were at the rehearsal dinner and things seemed to be going alright, but my brother started on his shit again,”

Cutting him off Booker asked, “What shit? He’s still at this whole ‘they’re fake dating’ thing?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Said he had evidence this time, overheard Nicky on the phone. I lost it from there and don't entirely remember what I said. I ended up chasing after him and when I did he said he loved me. That he truly loved him and I was too stunned and stupid to say anything, and he won’t answer his phone and might have gone back to the city, and I don’t know what to do,”

“Alright, alright, first things first, take a deep breath for me, breath for a second," He breathed with Joe until he calmed down, "He’s going to want space. Text Quynh or Nile to see if they have heard from him at the very least. Otherwise, wait until morning to see if you can get through to him,” 

Sighing, Joe brushed a hand through his hair, “I should have listened to you. I should have just told him how I felt when I had the chance,”

“Joe, stop. It’s done now, you can’t change the past. But there is still a chance to make things right. But you have to give it time. Go get some sleep, call me in the morning. I’m going to message Quynh see if she has heard anything from Nicky and I’ll get back to you,”

“Alright, okay,” he agreed. 

“Alright, get some sleep,”

“Thank you,”

“Yeah, night,”

Hanging up the phone Joe leaned back in the chair staring at the ceiling hoping Nicky was okay wherever he was at.

\--

Unfortunately, Nicky didn’t make it to the train, but given the circumstances was able to take up one of the remaining rooms that had been blocked off for the wedding. He’d barely changed his clothes before crying himself to sleep.

By the time Nicky woke up it was late in the morning, turning over he found his phone to check the messages he might have gotten, he’d missed calls from Joe. Calls and texts from Booker as well as Quynh. 

He listened to Quynh’s first, “Nicky, call me or text me, please. At the very least I want to know where you are. Just tell me you are safe little brother.”

Booker followed, “Nicky, I know you don’t feel like talking right now, just let me or Quynh know you’re okay. I know you prefer talking to her over me, just one of us,”

Finally Joe’s, it was quiet for a moment but he could hear him sigh, “I’m sorry Nicky. Please give me a chance so we can talk about this. If you want space I’ll give that to you, just let me know where you are, or you’re alright. Bye,”

Setting his phone down Nicky got up to find the remote to add a little noise to the room before taking a shower. Once he’d washed and gotten into some loungewear he felt a bit better before calling Quynh.

“Oh my god, are you okay? Where are you? What happened? Do you need me to come to get you?”

“I’m alright. I’m still here, sort of. I missed the train out and I’m staying at the hotel they took rooms at for the wedding. I just couldn’t take it anymore, I cracked and told Joe I loved him and ran. I’m not sure yet,”

“Oh, Nicky,”

Playing with a loose string on his shirt Nicky spoke, “I didn’t think it would be this hard. His parents have been great, his sister is adorable. Then last night his family, they were welcoming, they joked and laughed. His father asked me what my intentions were for Joe and I felt so guilty lying to him. Finally just bubbled over. Would've been easier if they weren't so nice. But no, the only one giving us trouble was his brother,”

He could hear Quynh and she moved around in the kitchen, “I’m coming up there, I’m going to stab this prick,”

“If I heard correctly his marriage is rocky right now. It isn’t an excuse, but still,”

“Well, that’s his own fucking fault. Still want to stab him. You should get some rest though and eat something. Maybe think about everything and consider talking to Joe,”

“I’ll consider it, but right now I’m not ready. I just want to be alone right now, or at least if I had you here would be easier. Tell me what an idiot I’ve been,”

He couldn’t see if but Quynh was shaking her head, “I call you an idiot about it but you’re not. Not entirely,” she joked, “But you were a man in love. I think you should have said something sooner, or at least try to gage things with him, but at the end of the day what’s done is done. Make sure you eat something and drink some water. Text me later,”

“I will,”

\--

Picking up the phone Joe set it to the speaker and put it on his chest, “Yeah?”

“Hey, it’s me. I heard back from Quynh, she heard from Nicky,”

Sitting up he stared at the device, “And?”

“He’s okay. Not sure where he is right now, but he said he’s okay, he needs a bit of time to think, so just give him that for now. I’ll talk to you later I gotta go,”

“Thanks, Book,”

Sighing Joe tossed his phone to the side to stare up at the ceiling before deciding it was too much to stay inside anymore. The room felt small and confining and Nicky’s scent still lingered. Unknown to him his father decided to follow him. So deep in his thoughts, Joe didn’t know his father was there until he sat beside him.

“~Have you found him yet?~”

Joe shook his head, “~No, well not really. He did check in with a friend so he is alright,~” 

Reaching out he rubbed his son’s back to comfort him. “~Son, I know this isn’t how you expected things to go. I forgive you for lying to us. I do know this much is true, he loves you. You may not have seen it but he loves you. He looks at you like you are his world and you do the same to him. I’m telling you to think about what it is you want to say. See him again and talk this out. Don’t let this all end before it even began,~”

Turning to look at his father Joe knew he was right. He had to give this a shot if Nicky would let him. “Alright, thanks Baba,” He hugged his father before heading into the house to start pulling his thoughts together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married. It's time for a wedding.

Saturday morning, Nicky woke up. The wedding was going to start at noon. He had two hours to get ready and get there and without a car and alerting Joe he was on his own. 

\--

Joe woke up with every intention of trying to keep a positive mind. His little sister was getting married today, and once the ceremony and reception were finished he was heading home to Nicky. He had to try and make this right. 

Once he’d laid out everything for the wedding he packed up the rest of his things before getting dressed. 

Since none of the groom's men were around one Zaahira was dressed and brought out the Bride’s maids to start getting some photos out of the way. 

“Have you heard from Nicky?” the bride asked. 

Shaking his head Joe fixed a fly-away hair, “No. But he spoke to some friends. I know he’s safe, I don’t know where. I’m going to assume he’s back home, so I’m leaving after the reception. I’m sorry about last night,”

“I was upset last night, but not at you, not entirely. I figured there would be an argument at least once this week. I’m angry with Nabil, Nia should be here. I’m upset that you felt you couldn’t tell me the truth about him. Nicky is really nice, he’s perfect for you,” 

“He is.” he smiled. “He’s amazing, kind, and everything I wish I could have in my life as more than just a friend. I just hope it won’t be too late,”

Smiling Zaahira rubbed his arm, “If he loves you, he’ll listen to you at the very least,”

“That’s all I can hope for at this point,”

\--

Booker: Has anyone heard from these two other than Quynh and myself?

Andy: Nope.

Copley: Still can’t find Nicky?

Quynh: He’s been found, technically. I don’t know where he is, I just know that when I spoke to him last night he was safe and okay. No updates since then.

Nile: Is the bet still on.

Andy: The bet is always still on, you never know what could happen. Quynh and I think they will get together before the wedding. The rest of you think after the wedding or after they get home.

Nile: Wait, let's go it so that it’s more even, Andy and Quynh think they’ll mend before the ceremony and be a couple. The rest of us think it’ll be after the ceremony.

Quynh: I am agreeable to this clarification.

Copley: Alright I’m still in. 

Booker: In.

Andy: In

\--

Nicky arrived in time for the wedding ceremony. Not wanting to distract Joe any more than he probably already has, Nicky stayed away from the main group until the newlyweds left to have a moment together before the next pictures were taken.

“Look who arrived,” One of Joe’s cousins pointed out to Nicky standing under a tree, dressed for the wedding and waiting patiently.

Seeing him standing Joe slipped away to go talk to him. Nicky stood by quietly, as Joe came up to him, he could feel his heart pounding away in his chest.

“Hey,” Joe greeted, he hadn’t been prepared for this, he wrote down what he was thinking but he’d thought Nicky had gone home, “I’m glad you’re okay, I thought you went home,”

Fidgeting with a stray freckle on his hand Nicky shrugged, “I missed the last train. I stayed at the hotel in one of the rooms Zaahira blocked off. She didn’t know, I said I was with the party and got a key,”

“Still you were safe. Nicky I...I know I fucked up. But I was terrified of messing this up, whatever this was before the other night. Before this week. I’ve loved you for a long time and I always had a fear that if I said anything I could lose you as a friend. I would rather have you in my life as a friend than to lose you completely. Just like I was willing to watch you love someone else, as long as I knew you were happy,” Looking up, Joe met Nicky’s eyes, trying to find something in them, but he wasn’t sure what just yet, “I love you, I want to love you and be loved by you. I don’t want to keep going on like this,” Joe admitted, "If you are still willing to have me, I want this to be more,"

Closing the space between them Nicky pressed a kiss to Joe’s cheek at first before then kissing his lips. This was everything Nicky had wanted to do for the longest. Now here they were, “I love you, Yusef Al-Kaysani,”

Leaning his head forward Joe pressed his forehead into Nicky's, their breaths mingling between them, “I’ll have you in every way you’re willing to give yourself to me, and the same goes for me,” Joe whispered into their shared space as he wrapped his arms around Nicky’s waist. 

Wrapping his arms around the familiar shoulders Nicky kissed him. This was everything he ever wanted, to have Nicky in his arms like this. “I am a lucky man,” He chuckled. 

“Yusef, Nicky come on, we have to get back for the reception,” 

Flushing Nicky chuckled, “Shall we?”

Nodding he tugged Nicky along to get back to the entrance of the party. Nicky stood off to the side while the bridal party came in and finally the happy couple. Joe went right back to Nicky while the first dance, father/ daughter and mother/ son dances were had. 

Light music was played while they started to get settled in for what would be lunch. As they did, Nicky spotted Nabil across the room looking clean, dressed, and quiet, “I’ll be right back,” he told Joe getting up to go speak with Nabil. 

Nabil seemed to be staring off into nothing until a hand crossed into his vision and dropped onto the table. When it moved away he saw a familiar face on two cards, one with Repubblica Italiana on it, date of birth, expiration, height, weight, and all that came with it. The second another familiar face, “Let this be proof enough, I will not be kind going forward,” Nicky snatched it away to head back over to Joe. 

Joe waited for Nicky with open arms as he pressed a kiss to his lips. This was it, this was theirs. 

As more music started to play Brian and Zaahira started to bring more people onto the dance floor to dance with them. It was time to have fun as a more upbeat song was played. Joe was pulled onto the floor with the rest of the wedding party, grabbing Nicky’s hand he pulled him right across the floor. Throughout the night the new couple could be found dancing together or simply sharing a space to themselves. After the cake was served Joe grabbed a plate of food and a bottle of wine while Nicky nabbed two glasses before they ran off to the room they’d been sharing to have a night to themselves. 

\--

Booker stared at Joe, "So you going to tell me what happened? I've been stressing all week wondering if you and Nicky are still okay or not. Besides you woke me up one of those nights, I'm owed,"

\--

Quynh let herself right into Nicky's apartment and settled on his couch snatching the book out of his hands. "You, Joe, details now. I've waited long enough and I need to know,"

\--

Booker: Andy, Quynh, pay up.

Andy: Like fuck I'm paying we haven't confirmed shit yet.

Quynh: My love we lost.

Andy: Damit Joe, you couldn't move faster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the last chapter and probably the shortest, I decided to bring it to a close on New Years's Eve. 
> 
> 3...2...1... JUMANJI!

*Twenty Months Later*

“I promise that from this day forward I will be absolutely honest about how I feel in regards to you,” Joe smiled. 

Chuckling, Nicky nodded, “I promise that from this day forward I will be absolutely honest about how I feel in regards to you,”

They’d been back and forth about the vows. The standards were all there. They’d been doing that this entire time as friends. Why treat marriage any differently? But honestly, that was something they needed to work on so there wouldn’t be any repeats of Zaahira’s wedding.

“By the power invested in me, by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband,” 

As the two kissed the rest of the gathered family and friends clapped and cheered for them. 

\--

“I still can’t believe we lost the bet,” Andy shook her head. Quynh patted her wife's arm in sympathy. 

“That is what you get for betting on us like that, Andromache,” Nicky shook his head fondly. 

“Easy for you to say,”

Booker appeared to refill their glasses with a bottle of wine he found. “I didn’t get to keep the money. Joe made all of us fork over the winnings. Pretty sure you paid for the bottle we’re drinking,”

"Honestly worth it, because Andy finally lost." Nile grinned.

It seemed to strike all of them, "Andy did finally lose," Copley confirmed. 

The group of friends dissolved into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to end this how it started. With a wedding. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I'm glad you all enjoyed this story.


End file.
